The bus system has generally come to predominate in digital technology for the transfer of information between individual users in a system, in other words communication between users. A bus system is characterized in that several communication users are connected on the input side and/or output side in parallel to a shared bus. A bus system is thus a device for collective communication between several users, each user being able to associate with every other user directly. A distinction is made between parallel and serial bus systems. Data is mostly exchanged on a bit-parallel and byte-serial basis, but bit-serial operation is also possible. Depending on the variant, these are known as parallel or serial bus systems. Bit-parallel buses are preferably used for transmitting high data rates over short distances, e.g. within a computer. The merits of bit-serial buses lie in the small outlay for drivers, connectors and transmission lines (often simple two-wire lines). Data transmission is unproblematic even over large distances and the hardware requirement for any electrical isolation needed is comparatively small.